Jason Eddrick
Jason Eddrick is an afflicted Gilnean rogue, mercenary, and assassin for hire with a penchant for adventure, mischief, and womanizing. His skills with the blade and the word are a force to be reckoned with. Biography Jason Eddrick was born sometime after the Second War. His father, being a Silver Hand Knight, was constantly away on missions and lines of duty, leaving him with only his mother to fend for themselves on the family farm in the Northern Headlands of Gilneas. Due to his mother's dedication to make his life as full of happiness as possible, she worked hard to ensure they did not struggle. Jason had a close bond with her as she instilled him with a kind and friendly disposition, telling him often of his father. At a young age, Jason became adept at finding and hiding among the myriad of alleyways in his quarter. He would often try and surprise his mother by stepping out of the shadows without a sound. Much to his delight and her consternation, he would often give her a fright, resulting in a scold and a smile. As he grew and became skilled at these games of the shadow, he garnered the attention of the Gilneas Assassins' Guild and at the age of thirteen was enrolled in their school to begin his preliminary training. At the age of sixteen, the Scourge of the Lich King came upon Gilneas. As the evacuation took place, Jason sought out for his mother. Upon nearing the house did he take notice of a ghoul bursting inside. The rogue sprinted in to find his mother bleeding from a severe wound and the undead fiend poised to devour her. Jason grabbed his dagger and defeated the monstrocity, suffering only a small scrape under his right eye. Knowing she only had a few moments left, his mother said her farewells and asked to be buried proper. She quickly passed, and the young man carried her body and buried her at the outskirts of Gilneas. His goodbye was brief as the hordes of undead began amassing upon him. By a string of luck did he escape the walled kingdom and made his way to the safety of Stormwind. With his heart steeled did he resolve to rid the earth of the undead and those allied with him. Jason continued his tutelage under various mentors including SI:7 agent Mathias Shaw, who became a role model for the impressionable youth in the absence of his true family and the kindred spirits they shared on loss. At the age of eighteen did he finally complete his rogue training and was inducted into the Stormwind Assassin's Guild. Immediately afterwards did he join the Grand Alliance Army as part of the shocktrooper division, specializing in fast and hard guerilla strikes upon their enemies. During his first year in the division and at the age of nineteen, Jason met and fell in love with a blonde cleric named Kallen while visiting the Cathedral of Light. Though a year older, she returned his affection and would eventually come to marry him the same year. The wedding was accompanied by his fellow men-at-arms and her family, hosted in the same church they met at. In their second year of marriage, they bought a house in Booty Bay and began moving forward with their lives in a new direction. During his fourth year of military duty and the third of their marriage, tragedy would strike when the Bloodsail Buccaneers assaulted the city and kidnapped his beloved while Jason was stationed at Northrend. Upon his return from active duty did the news manage to finally reach him, the rogue utterly devastated and inconsolable. Many times did he attempt to save her but was dissuaded and held back by his fellow infantrymen. Despite their nay-saying, he continued his search. It was a long and dangerous investigation, but it ultimately bared no fruit, and Kallen was presumed dead. After much thought, Jason resolved to withdraw from the army. At age twenty-two, he was honorably discharged. Military Experience This section concerns content exclusive to Mists of Pandaria. This section concerns content exclusive to Warlords of Draenor. Jason holds a slew of military experience, his campaign of adventures starting at the very beginnings of the Alliance-Horde War in Pandaria after being shipped to Lion's Landing. He climbed through the ranks and served several tours in his duty against the Horde and the Sha, clad only in simple leather gear. Jason had never recovered from the disappearance of his first love and rejoined the military to forget. The monotony of drills and always on the move served to occupy his mind and have him escape his past in a sense. At twenty-four, he met with a man named Shiumei, representing a group called the Black Lotus. Though Pandaria boasted a colorful and inviting exterior, the land shrouded in mist was no stranger to its darker secrets. The Black Lotus was one such group, a criminal organization that dabbled in less savory occupations such as kidnapping, assassination, extortion, and dissolving noble houses from within. The Gilnean rogue was inducted into the order and seen at the go-to man for more unconventional and significantly more dangerous jobs, the nature of which have been lost to time and kept secret within the Black Lotus' records. Jason grew dissatisfied with his life of crime and abandoned the Black Lotus to locate greener pastures. His travels eventually took him to Nethergarde Keep to investigate threats around the Dark Portal, cooperating with a guild named Chivalry's End. Jason kept his mouth closed and his identity reserved as he served with them. The puckish rogue carried his orders to the letter and even went above and beyond the call of duty, reaching the rank of Lieutenant within the Alliance. Demons skulked about the Blasted Lands, but nothing irregular drew their attention until the Dark Portal had shifted red. The Iron Horde emerged and stormed the Alliance keep while the majority were asleep, slaughtering and dismantling both the keep and the guild within twenty-four hours. Alliance and Horde forces emerged and began pushing back through the Dark Portal into Tanaan Jungle. Jason and a few survivors had followed Khadgar and his expeditionary force inwards, becoming trapped on the other side with them. As the Dark Portal crumbled, a stray hunk of stone caught Jason in the head. After a week, the rogue became conscious once more in a field hospital near the heaviest fighting zone within Shadowmoon Valley. Among the dead and injured did he force himself up to meet the head nurse, a Gilnean druid named Kendra "Terra" Westmore. The two quickly made a deal that she would provide him shelter, food, and supplies to take care of himself in exchange for providing security from attacks. While working as a guard and strategist for the field hospital and orchestrating small military operations inside the valley, Jason's name spread like wildfire. His voice carried weight, and many quickly came to follow him into the heart of battle. Later, he would return to Tanaan to scout Hellfire Citadel but never took part in the assault himself. Once the Burning Legion had been dealt with, Jason returned to Azeroth and turned to drinking to forget those he lost. The memories of his entire division before entering the Dark Portal came to haunt him when he had to face the silence of inaction. He fell into a deep depression, climbing into a bottle and holding himself up in a small shoebox sized apartment in Ironforge. The House Stygian Debacle Jason decided to get out on his own and returned to Stormwind where he encountered a blonde haired lady with bright blue eyes. The young girl took an interest in the rogue and recruited him into the private military of a local noble house, House Stygian. The partnership was initially reluctant, as Jason only took the job in order to support his alcoholism. His coworkers and soldiers instilled within him a feeling of great security and protection, which would motivate him to trade the bottle for the sword once more. His military experience and strategizing experience allowed him to gradually move up the ranks of Stygian. Jason earned the position of marshal within House Stygian, in charge of their entire army. He even earned himself a seat of power in the Stormwind House of Nobles, though he quickly came to despise his fellow aristocrats. Their corruption and disregard for rules and the safety of the common man inspired a lust for blood within Jason. The rogue put his skills to work and started sewing discourse and strife between the noble houses, eventually escalating into all out class warfare. However, the other houses were not to be trifled with, and Jason was forcibly arrested and tortured within the manors of the lords until House Stygian rose up to free their beloved marshal. With their official involvement were the stakes raised to even higher levels. Jason became intimately involved with the woman who brought him into the fold, Quinn Nadine. The rogue requested her hand in marriage, but the Black Lotus returned from the shadows for him. For violating their sacred vows, they sought revenge. The Black Lotus gave him an ultimatum of either rejoining their ranks without question, or those he protected and cared for would suffer. He had gone from alcoholic criminal to upstanding protector of Stormwind. The new life he lived allowed him to quit the self-destructive habits he had picked up from Shiumei. He took value in the lives of the innocent, now finding senseless murder for coin to be repugnant. Jason had to be rid of him. The two met in the middle of the Dwarven District, with the rogue bewitching Shiumei with his nature charisma and charm before shooting him right between the eyes in broad daylight. However, his gambit for freedom ended up costing him it. Jason was quickly arrested and stripped of all titles despite his protests that he had freed the world from the Black Lotus. His pleas fell upon deaf ears as the organization was regarded as nothing more than a myth. The rogue was left to rot within the Stockades for three months on end before being allowed freedom. His immense bail of eight thousand gold was paid by an anonymous patron. Jason returned to his home only to be given the news that Quinn Nadine had been kidnapped. The Black Lotus had been in rapid decline with the death of Shiumei as a result of infighting and betrayal, but those loyal to their former leader wanted revenge for his death. The noble girl was beaten and tortured gruesomely, taking joy in the fact the frail lass could not defend herself. Quinn's ring finger was sliced off, the engagement ring Jason had placed upon it stolen. The Black Lotus remnants escaped to the shadows and left the battered and broken girl behind. Jason managed to track down the location she was held captive within and burned it to the ground, taking Quinn to the safety of her noble house. As an act of penance, House Nadine helped clear his name. After a few weeks, Jason was called in by SI:7 due to his experience and sense of duty towards the city. Someone was brutally murdering feral worgen in Duskwood, which was agitating the beasts skulking the hills and forests. As a result, worgen attacks were becoming more vicious and often. Quinn eventually recovered and was utterly shaken by what had happened to her. The sight of Jason instilled fear within her, and she called off their engagement. Jason was cast out into the streets, and House Nadine closed their doors to him. The rogue was deeply offended by what he deemed an act of betrayal. Fed up with all the world, Jason left the city and left for Duskwood to confront the worgen issue directly. His life would take a much darker turn when a feral worgen assaulted him from the shadows. Jason was cut up severely and infected with the worgen curse. Overcome with rage, despair, hopelessness, and apathy, the rogue disappeared from the world. Eventually, Jason would join with the mercenary guild known as the Liongrave Company, where he would gain a leadership position within its ranks over the Silent Watch espionage and assassination division. After a spat with the former leader of Liongrave Company, Jason Eddrick found to suddenly be the leader of Liongrave Company. After a few months of leading the Liongrave Company, and during the time Argus was found to be the next war zone, Jason Eddrick, a man of military and honor was deployed to Argus to served under the Alliance banner, returning to find that the company he ran was different, and to retire from that line of work he had transferred the ownership of Liongrave Company to Vaanna Noireham. MIlitary Service and Awards Trivia * Jason's face reference is based on American actor Brett Dalton, known for his role as Grant Ward from Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Worgen Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Rogues Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:SI:7 Agents